


Возвращение с прогулки

by Morack



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Пост-гейм, Джек вернулся обратно в "Маверик" и восстанавливает силы между миссиями





	

Мотоцикл летел по трассе, идеально вписываясь в повороты, аккуратно петляя между машинами при обгоне. Тот, кто управлял им, делал это с нечеловеческой точностью. Он засекал излучение полицейских радаров издали, и сбрасывал скорость, чтобы не его не остановили. Свернув с трассы на пустой виадук, мотоциклист скрылся в клубах песка и пыли. Надпись на указателе была выцветшей и неразборчивой.

Через двадцать пять миль дорога упёрлась в высокую стену, по верху которой была пропущена колючая проволока в несколько рядов. Короткие толстые антенны, установленные через каждые тридцать ярдов, при необходимости генерировали защитное поле. Любопытный гость, окажись здесь такой, разглядел бы и камеры наблюдения, и бойницы, в глубине которых затаились автоматические пулемёты. Оказаться по другую сторону этой современной крепостной стены можно было только пройдя через ворота.

И, конечно, чужих туда не пускали. А вот перед мотоциклистом створки ворот раздвинулись, не задержав его и на пару секунд.

База по ту сторону забора выглядела огромной и заброшенной. Высохшие деревья, мутные, запыленные стёкла и стены зданий, выцветшие от яркого солнца чехлы, под которыми пряталась боевая техника - всё говорило о том, что люди бывают тут очень, очень редко. Однако ворота ангара, к которому подъехал мотоциклист, раскрылись перед ним так же быстро и бесшумно, как ворота базы.

Внутри огромного здания царили прохлада и сумрак. После шума большого города база казалась до странности тихой. Мотоцикл проехал вдоль построенного внутри ангара двухэтажного офиса и завернул под натянутый у торцевой стены маскировочный тент. Шкаф с вещами и стеллаж с инструментами свидетельствовали: мотоцикл "прописан" именно здесь.

Припарковавшись, мотоциклист заглушил мотор и снял шлем. Рассеянный свет упал на густую копну седых волос. За шлемом последовала косуха, краги и бутсы. В шкафу, вместе с электроникой, запчастями и химией для мотоцикла лежала одежда (несколько футболок, выцветшие джинсы) и пара старых, стоптанных кроссовок. Парень сменил кожаную униформу байкера на потрепанную домашнюю одежду, взбежал на второй этаж по шаткой железной лестнице, открыл дверь и прошел через всё здание, в хорошо знакомый кабинет. Дверь этой комнаты для него всегда была открыта.

Подойдя к сидящему в кресле мужчине, парень молча обнял его за шею.  
Борис похлопал крепкую руку и улыбнулся:

\- Привет, Джек. Как покатался?

\- Хорошо.

Мужчина оттолкнулся, и кресло откатилось от стола - так чтобы парень мог сесть к нему на колени. Джек сразу занял привычное место. Пригладил черные жесткие волосы, наклонился и поцеловал в губы самого замечательного человека на свете.

Джек не был уверен, что может целоваться правильно, как не был уверен и в том, что вообще представляет для кого-то интерес - и как личность, и как любовник. Окажись Борис таким же требовательным и бескомпромиссным, как Роуз, парню пришлось бы тяжко. Но, к счастью, мужчина не гонялся за сферическим идеалом в вакууме, и Джек перестал считать кибернетическое тело серьёзной проблемой для отношений. У них обоих хватало реальных проблем - к общей радости, не друг с другом.

Руки мужчины скользнули под футболку, пальцы коснулись шрамов, соединяющих части камуфляжа, провели по ним, перебрались к соскам.

\- Борис...

\- Что, мой мальчик?

\- Давай перейдем на диван.

Уже через пару минут стало ясно, что предложение оказалось весьма своевременным.


End file.
